


You Will Always Be

by steorra



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Adult Humor, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Matchmaking, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, Slow Burn, implied for older ships and played for laughs dw you'll see its nothing alarming i promise, mature bc of language, side ships get their time to shine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steorra/pseuds/steorra
Summary: Hyunjin is lab partners with Heejin and is tasked by her friend to set them up, repaying the favor.  As the two spend more time she realizes she's in more than she expected!
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	You Will Always Be

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO AND WELCOME! so basically i started this because looking back i really wanted to do more things and do things differently which is why we're here. this is THAT twitter 2jin au yes, but the remastered version! hopefully you guys will enjoy this bc this au is very close to my heart. if you're new hehehe well be prepared and if you read the original on twitter, thank you so much for being here and giving me another shot! i will warn you, there are no explicit scenes of any sort but there will be some referenced things for adult humor, so if that is not your thing this may not be the fic for you! its also rated mature bc they say a lot of bad words teehee. im gonna put my twitter handle at the end in case you want to read the original and what not :D LETS BEGIN!!

Hyunjin got up particularly early. Well she was sort of, really she only woke up a few minutes before the usual time she did for class. She really made a mistake signing up for morning classes, but getting them done earlier in the day left her more free time to hang out with her friends and relax. All in all she was a sociable person and morning classes, albeit actual hell, worked best for her. Plus it was the first day of the new semester, might as well start well and high before going down south. The first thing she did waking up was texting her favorite group of people, dubbed “no brain cell goons” group chat. Friends come in go because that’s how life worked, but not these friends. They were there for her even when she didn’t want them to, but they loved her so much (also incredibly stubborn) and that made her certain that they would stick around forever.

  
  


**no brain cell goons**

**Hyunjin:** hey hoes

**Jinsoul:** you called?

**Haseul:** and good morning to you too

**Chaewon:** AYYYEEE WHAT UP HOE

**Jiwoo:** good morning uwu

**Hyejoo:** what 

**Hyunjin:** so are we still getting bbq?

**Haseul:** you wanna try that new place by campus

 **Hyunjin:** yes please

  
  
  


She already hated being up this early but having dinner with her friends was a motivator on getting through the day. Hopefully classes wouldn’t be too bad, then again life liked to throw bricks at her as she’d say. Something would probably happen, whether it be positive or negative she has a gut feeling about it. It could be her bumping shoulders with someone or her finding a random dollar on the ground, she just knew what her go to plan would be; ignore, ignore, ignore.

  
  


Heejin was excited for class. Most people would look at her weirdly if she told them that but the truth was she liked being in school. Mainly because, not to toot her own horn, she was popular (her YouTube channel definitely helped). Classes weren’t so bad, she studied hard and got decent grades. Plus the professors tended to like her too, but it was the people, the interactions with others she loved. At first it was because many found her to be pretty, so it would either be girls wanted to be her friend and guys wanted to date her. A little shallow she’d say which was why she was a bit picky with friends. She had many acquaintances but few close best friends. 

**asian invasion**

**Heejin:** hello everyone are we still down 

for the karaoke room after school?

**Yeojin:** YE

**Yerim:** yes!!

**Sooyoung:** yeah!

**Jungeun:** we’re gonna be so loud lmaoooo

**Kahei:** if we’re getting food yeah

**Heejin:** SWEET WE GOING ✈️ KARAOKE ROOM

  
  


Hyunjin walked into her class and found herself to be the first one to arrive. Her professor stood by the board and smiled briefly before taking a sip out of his mug. As she walked down the aisle she noticed the gigantic white board at the center of the room.

“Pick a number from one of the hats.” Hyunjin read aloud. In front of her was a black cap full of folded post notes and a white cap filled with the same content.

“Black.” the professor said.

Hyunjin, caught off guard, took out an earbud aa her eyebrows knitted together. She knew she should have had the volume turned down.

“Pardon?”

“Black, take a number from the black hat.”

“Ahh, okay.” Hyunjin chuckled, slightly embarrassed, “I can sit wherever...right?”

“Yes.”

After drawing a number, Hyunjin immediately walked up the steps to the furthest seat in the room. She always sat in the back of the classroom. It gave her peace and relief as she could do whatever in the back of the room. If she wanted to nap, then she’ll nap. If she wanted to eat, then she’ll do that. Sitting in the back of the class was superior than sitting in the front or the middle, she’d say. She set down her bag on the ground beside her feet as she sat down and unfolded the piece of paper she kept in her hands.

_2_

As more students filed in, Hyunjin put her earbud back in, drowning herself in the beat, not giving a damn about her classmates. She didn’t care about making new friends or anything, she just wanted to get her shit done and leave. Hyunjin was well known, she was friendly enough but kept to herself most of the time. She wasn’t really sure how people came to know about her, it just happened. All she wanted was to eat barbecue with her best friends.

Heejin was the last one to arrive to class. The professor held out the white cap as she picked the last note. She didn’t question it and it especially made sense after reading the board. Her eyes scanned the room, searching for a seat. She noticed some boys and girls shoving each other so they could have the chance of sitting next to her. Heejin smiled, she liked the kind of attention she got. Then she spotted a girl at the very back with an already empty seat next to her. All eyes but hers were looking at her, instead she was smiling and laughing at her phone. She had a pretty smile and Heejin couldn’t help but feel drawn to her already somehow.

_I’ll just go there_

“Hi, uh is this seat taken?” Heejin asked, taking some hair behind her ear.

The pretty girl looked a little shocked and looked around the room before realizing the seat next to hers was the only empty one.

“No you can sit here.”

“Thanks!” smiled Heejin as she sat down.

She took out her books and her pencil case and set things in order. She loved stationary items, it was probably why she liked being in class so much. The pretty girl next to her didn’t have anything out but her phone, which she went right back to, except this time the earbud that was in her right ear hung.

“I’m Heejin, and you are?” Heejin introduced herself. Honestly she just really wanted to know her name instead of calling her pretty girl in her head. She stuck out her hand, waiting for her to notice and shake it back.

The girl looked over at her but kept her phone high in her hand, “Hyunjin.”

She shook her hand reluctantly before her phone buzzed with notifications again. They sat in an awkward silence again and Heejin figured they wouldn’t talk much after that. She used this opportunity to check the paper she had.

_2_

“Okay, that seems to be everyone. Welcome to microbiology. I know all of you are here taking this for many different reasons and I realize many of you don’t want to be here. Now this class we will be doing many labs and with that a lot of partner work. All of you took a piece of paper from either the black hat or the white hat. Whoever had your matching number will be your number until the rest of the year! Now, go find them and become friends.” the professor announced.

With that the classroom became loud and hectic. A hoard of boys and girls ran up to Heejin, desperately hoping she had the same number as theirs. The amount of people in front of her surprised Hyunjin, who backed her seat away from the desk. She hated that there were so many people right by her, all of them asking Heejin what her number was. Just because of that, it was stupid and each passing second she felt her blood begin to boil.

“Sorry you guys, I have the number 2.” Heejin explained, followed by a wave of sighs and the stench of disappointment.

Hyunjin looked up from her phone. “Sorry, did you say 2?” Hyunjin asked, still sitting from where she moved her seat.

Heejin looked behind her and felt a bit guilty for already forgetting about her. 

“Yeah, what number do you have?”

Hyunjin scooted her chair towards her and held her note up high so she could see.

“Looks like we’re partners.”

“I’LL TRADE WITH YOU!” a boy shouted, followed by more offers from the group of people that still occupied the area around their table. Their hands started getting in Hyunjin’s face which made her snap. She also hadn’t eaten yet and the girl got hangry bad.

“BACK OFF! I’M NOT TRADING WITH ANYBODY! NOW GO FIND YOUR PARTNERS AND SUCK IT UP!!” 

Her classmates eyes went wide after being yelled at, almost immediately after they all shuffled away as if their tails were caught in between their legs.

“Wow,” Heejin breathed.” You have a fire in you. I like that.”

Hyunjin scoffed and went back to her phone.

“They were getting annoying.” she muttered.

  
  


Some time has passed. Their professor gave them a syllabus and was presenting them a slideshow of a summary of what they’d be learning. Hyunjin couldn’t be more bored, she felt like she could fall asleep. It didn’t help that she was resting on the palm of her hand, making it as a sort of support pillow. Suddenly her phone buzzed again, drawing her attention to it. It was the group chat.

**no brain cell goons**

**Chaewon:** i heard from a little birdie someone 

went off on their classmates today

Hyunjin frowned. How did she know about that? Who was nosy enough to tell her best friend about her yelling at everyone. She couldn’t remember anyone’s names really but she also wasn’t surprised. Chaewon had a lot of friends herself. 

**Hyunjin:** yeah it was me

**Haseul:** WHAT WHY

**Jinsoul:** ITS THE FIRST DAY OF CLASSES AKSNSVS

**Hyunjin:** everyone wanted to be partners with my partner and 

they got annoying lmao also i was mayhaps hangry

  
  


**Jinsoul:** BITCHDJSHSBSHS

  
  


Heejin was paying close attention to the slideshow, but in the corner of her eye she saw that Hyunjin was on her phone. Not that she cared what she was doing but she was a little curious since they’ve known each other for a little bit and she noticed the girl used her phone a lot. The slideshow didn’t really mean much anyway since it was just telling them what they’d be doing, so she herself got out her own phone and texted her friends. 

**asian invasion**

**Heejin:** so my pretty partner in microbiology 

nearly murdered some peeps today

**Yeojin:** AJSJBSJS SOUNDS LIKE YOU HAD A FUN DAY

**Kahei:** inch resting

**Yerim:** ^^

**Sooyoung:** are we gonna ignore that she described her as pretty? O_O

**Jungeun** : O_O

**Yerim:** O_O

**Heejin:** well she was so

**Kahei:** O_O

**Heejin:** STOP WE JUST MET I DONT LIKE HER LIKE THAT HHHHH

 **Heejin:** can’t a girl just compliment another girl?

**Jungeun:** in THIS economy?? i HAVE to laugh

**Sooyoung:** JUNGEUN AJSKSVSKWJ

**Heejin:** n e ways where are we meeting up

**Kahei** : let’s meet up at my apartment!

\-----------

Hyunjin finished all the classes she had for that day. Since no real work had started, the day felt longer than it should have and even more boring since all she did was sit and listen. She sat at one of the tables near the window, waiting for her venti sized latte. She didn’t always have a coffee addiction but now she couldn’t live without it. The barista catches her eye who shoots a wink at her. Hyunjin smiles slightly and turns her head back at the window. The girl was new, but somehow almost every time Hyunjin walked in she was there for every shift. She should really try and learn her name.

Then she sees a text message banner appear on her phone. It was Lee Hansol. Curious, she opens his text message. The two were friends...sort of. They met in class when they partnered up for an assignment. Hyunjin always thought back on it, if he wasn’t late that day they probably would’ve never exchanged words. He was a good guy for the most part, Hyunjin didn’t know too much about him despite their spontaneous hangouts with another friend of theirs. He was always in a good mood, that she knew very well. Then again he was like that with everyone. She’ll admit though, it was a little cool befriending the guy. Hansol was extremely well known, he was handsome, funny, kind. The campus and staff ate him up. If she were straight, she felt she would have probably liked him, just as any other girl at the university did. 

**Hansol**

**Hansol:** hey hyunjinnie!

**Hyunjin:** what’s up?

**Hansol:** just wondering how your day was ^-^

 **Hyunjin:** lmao okay how was yours

**Hansol:** pretty good… um can you maybe possibly do me a favor??

 **Hyunjin:** .

**Hansol:** PLEASE

 **Hyunjin:** what is it

**Hansol:** you have heejin in your microbiology class right?

Hyunjin frowned at that. It was a little strange to Hyunjin with how many people recognized her, how many people liked to gossip. She wasn’t really one for it, not unless it was interesting enough to her. Most of the time it never did. 

**Hyunjin:** where is this going hansol

**Hansol:** can you be my wing woman pleeeaaasseeee

**Hyunjin** : HHHHH do i have to?

**Hansol:** well remember that one time i saved you from those two creeps?

and you said you would do anything to return the favor?

PLEASE HELP ME WITH HEEJIN

Hyunjin pinched the bridge of her nose. When she said she’d do anything, it was more of a ‘in the moment’ splurge of words. Of course she meant it, Hyunjin _never_ went back on her word. But Hansol holding that favor over her head for that long, she was sure he forgot about it. Now Hansol was finally using that favor she owed him. She just couldn’t believe it took him this long to finally use it, and for getting a girl at that. Hyunjin rolled her eyes, she knew she wasn’t going to say no. The task seemed easy enough, be his wing woman, help him date Heejin. That wasn’t going to be so hard. Especially since many of the straight girls on campus liked him, and she understood it.

**H** **ansol:** I’LL BUY YOU BREAD AND CROISSANTS ANYTIME YOU WANT IT

The girl perked up at that, her favorite bread and pastries were a little pricey and constantly buying it wouldn’t be so good on her wallet. She would have done it for free honestly, but now there was something in it for her and who was she to refuse such an offer?

**Hyunjin:** i hate that your bribery worked

 **Hansol:** YAY ILYSM THANK YOU

 **Hyunjin:** yeah yeah so what do i do

**Hansol:** i need you to become bffs with her and then i’ll pop in and stuff and if it all works out we’ll be a couple!

 **Hyunjin:** are you a stranger to her or something

**Hansol:** AKSJSBS NO. we were like acquaintances back in high school but i never really got to be her friend and all

**Hyunjin:** so you use me to get close to her?

**Hansol:** omg you make it sound so bad! You’re my only connection to her im sorry if you feel uncomfortable you don’t have to then

**Hyunjin:** ah no i’ll do it. I did say i wanted to repay you in any way i could. plus if you two did

date you wouldn’t have to take me everywhere with jonghoon all the time

**Hansol:** i thought you liked it!

 **Hyunjin:** not at 3 in the morning!

  
  


She looks up when the barista calls her name. Hyunjin sees the twinkle in her eyes from where she was sitting and could hear in her voice there’s a certain fondness in it compared to the other names she had been calling earlier. She isn’t at all surprised to see a series of numbers written on the lid.

“If you want, call me sometime.” the barista winks.

Hyunjin smiles shyly, “We’ll see.” and makes way for the door. 

They both know she won’t call, Hyunjin doesn’t miss the slight drop in her shoulders before turning away. She feels guilty about it, she really does. She was pretty and every time Hyunjin walked through the doors she was nothing but nice to her, even going as far as remembering her name. The problem was Hyunjin wasn’t ready. She wasn’t ready to start dating not after _her._ Hyunjin wanted so badly to finally move on because she knew it was the right thing to do, especially given that it was all a year ago; but moving on also meant that everything was over and she wasn’t quite ready to face that yet. So she leaves the nameless barista and walks out of the shop and in the direction of the parking lot to her car, adding another brick to that wall she’s built ever since.

\-------

When Heejin got inside the karaoke room building, she was relieved to see that she wasn’t the last one there. She smiled seeing her friends inside, perking up at the new face.

“And that just leaves Yeojin,” Yerim chuckled. “I totally should’ve made her get in my car.”

“You really should’ve.” Sooyoung sighed.

“God I can’t wait to eat.” Jungeun complained, gripping onto the leather couch a little harder. “Kahei, you’re paying for everyone right?”

“Don’t make me laugh.” Kahei shook her head.

Jungeun stuck her tongue at her friend, letting her grip go and crossed her arms. She leaned her head on Sooyoung’s shoulder who kept her eyes out on the glass door. Looking for Yeojin, Heejin assumed. 

“Can’t we go in a room and have her meet us there?” Heejin suggested.

Kahei looked at her with a blank face, “Oh my god we are so stupid.”

“Jesus Christ…” Sooyoung groaned as she got up, strutting over to the booth, where the man who was working his shift was playing on a DS. “Hey any available rooms?”

“...Yeah let me check… after I die first k?” the guy answered, not even bothering to look up at her. 

Sooyoung grit her teeth, ready to raise her hand and smack it across his head. Yerim grabbed her hand midair before anything could be done. The older woman dropped her hand with a grunt and a flare of her nostrils like a bull. Somehow the employee barely noticed then finally after sound indicating his character died, he set down the handheld console and shifted his chair to check the computer. With a few click clacks and a disturbingly long and sickening cough that had the girls stunned, they were on their way to one of the rooms. Sooyoung fought the urge to knock his lights out when all he did was wave them off when she asked to let Yeojin through when she would show up. 

The group opened the door to their room, collectively aweing at the remodel their favorite spot had gotten since new owners took over. Heejin awed at the new equipment as she ran a hand across the new flatscreen. She saw a hand print trail left on the screen, without even thinking Heejin used the end of her shirt to wipe it away.

“We’ve been here for less than a minute, don’t dirty up the tv now they’re new.” Sooyoung laughed as she dropped down onto the cushy leather seated couches.

Then the door slammed open, a tiny but charismatic Yeojin at the center. She had her hands on her hips like she was doing a power pose, like she was meant to make a statement.

“SUP BITCHES WE READY TO PARTY?!” Yeojin shouted as she strided in.

“Yup.” Jungeun said, flipping through the karaoke book catalog. 

“I CAN’T HEAR YOU!”

“Shut up and sit down already!”

Flustered, Yeojin swiped off the sunglasses she was wearing and bowed before shuffling over to sit down next to Yerim, who had been giggling the whole time. Heejin’s lips curl as she finishes cleaning the tv and goes to sit down with her friends. She picks up the menu that was left on the table and screeches seeing the menu. Sooyoung bumps her head with hers attempting to peak at it too.

“Whoa they even got a new menu too!” Sooyoung coos. “Ah shit, it’s a little more expensive now.”

Curious, Kahei looks up from the karaoke book and squeezes next to Heejin too, her eyes scanning the updated menu.

“No problem ladies.” Kahei smirked, reaching over to her purse. Each girl stared at the pink haired woman with intensity. “Because, I just got a raise AND, my parents upped my allowance since my dad’s business is going really good.”

“HAVE I MENTIONED I LOVE YOU?!” Sooyoung shouted before giving her a fat kiss on the cheek, making a pop noise. Kahei groaned, rubbing at her cheek then patting Sooyoung’s head with a smile that read both disgust and endearment.

“That will be the first and last time you do that.” 

Heejin dropped the menu with a pout, “Are you sure?”

“Don’t worry about it I got us.”

“Wong Kahei, our champion!” Yerim cheered.

Seconds later, the group cheered the girl’s name as she bounced her shoulders up and down to the chant. Their voices filled the room and after a few more seconds, Kahei quieted them down as she went over to the red button that customers would use to call in employees for food and drinks.

“We’re ready to order now.”

  
  


\------

Hyunjin spotted Haseul making her way towards the entrance of the barbecue joint. She and Haseul were close, almost like she was a real sister. The two clicked instantly upon meeting each other and it only went up from there. Grinning wide, Hyunjin rushed over to her and hung her arm around her neck, surprising her from behind.

The tiny but older girl yelped in shock, “You scared the hell out of me!”

Hyunjin chuckled, not fighting off the slaps to the shoulder. “Sorry hehe, how was your day?”

“Alright I guess. A girl asked for my number during class earlier.”

“WHOA WHAT?” Hyunjin asked, opening the door for the two of them. “And what did you do?!”

“I don’t know, I gave it to her, she said she’d call me.”

“Are you looking forward to it? Is she pretty? Do you like her?”

Haseul shrugged as she pulled out her phone from her back pocket, “We just met today. She’s cute and all but I don’t know. Not really looking for a girlfriend at the moment you know?”

“You’re such a heartbreaker oh my fucking god.”

“Stop I’m not. What about you, you’re literally the same.”

The younger girl swallows at that, Haseul of course didn’t know the extent of how closed off she’s been since then. She told her circle of friends just about everything, from destroying the toilet to her exercise routine. Her love life however, that was locked up and she was thankful enough to have friends that understood everything and never budged. 

  
  


“I think you’ve broken more hearts than me, let’s be real. You are Jo Haseul, _the_ Statistics Babe.”

“Is that what people really call me? Because I’ve only ever heard you and Jiwoo call me that.”

“Well people of course aren’t gonna call you a nickname they’ve made up for you when they’re all crushing on you.”

“Yeah you’re right.”

“I also may or may not have had a hand in making up that nickname.” Hyunjin admits.

“You’re sick… but also thank you.” Haseul giggles, covering her mouth. Hyunjin smiles at that and joins her. “Really blew up my ego.”

The ring of the door catches their attention and in comes a waft of fresh air and two familiar faces from their group, Jinsoul and Jiwoo. 

“My little sister Hyunjin!” Jinsoul sang as she made a beeline to her. Hyunjin knew what was coming after, Jinsoul would open her arms and shower the girl’s face with kisses. 

She was right of course, wiping off the wet kisses wasn’t even new to her anymore. The blonde looks at her with such love in her eyes, Hyunjin couldn’t even be mad. Not to mention the girl harbored a crush on her for a couple of weeks and before they joined the same group of friends.

Jiwoo hugged Haseul tightly before quickly latching onto Hyunjin and swinging them back and forth. The redhead was probably one of, if not, the happiest girl she’s ever met in the entirety of her life. She was the energy pill of their group, always smiling, always laughing and always a little loud but it was endearing.

“The only one’s missing are Chaewon and Hyejoo huh?” Jiwoo asked as she slung an arm around Hyunjin.

“Looks like it yup.” Haseul sighs. 

“They better be here soon I’m hungry.” Hyunjin grumbles, patting her stomach.

Jinsoul stifles a laugh and pats the girl’s head, “We don’t want my baby to be hungry for too long she’ll get cranky. Isn’t that wight Jinjin?”

“Okay, never do that again please? Thank you.”

Before the blonde could refute, another set walked in. A girl with black hair, a natural pout present on her face and shortly after, a smaller blonde girl hugging herself to keep warm. 

“Motherfucker, it got really cold outside.” Chaewon hissed.

Hyejoo chuckled as she hugged her tiny and sailor mouthed girlfriend. “It wasn’t even that cold out.”

“You got a sherpa. I’m just wearing my flannel.”

“I asked if you wanted to wear it, I got a hoodie underneath! You should’ve taken it so stop complaining.”

“Alright everyone’s here finally!” Haseul said as she slapped her knees and stood up just as a girl who waited at the front desk came by.

The group was shortly seated to one of the tables with a shiny grill awaiting them. Haseul wasted no time in passing out the chopsticks and spoons to each girl.

“So how was everyone’s day?” she asked, sitting back into her chair.

Jiwoo hummed and blew air to her bangs, making it fly up. “Boring.” she pouted.

“Same here,” Hyunjin pouted. “I barely ate anything too, I was looking forward to this all day.”

“Dude same oh my god, all I had was a bagel.” Chaewon said, slumping onto the table.

“I’m gonna need you guys to eat more often.” Jinsoul scolded.

“Don’t make me start making you boxed lunches now.” Haseul added on.

“Wait that would be-” Hyunjin started.

“Ah ah ah! I don’t wanna hear it!” Haseul hissed as she pointed her chopsticks towards the younger girl. “I was being sarcastic.”

“And I wasn’t,” Hyunjin teased. Haseul’s glare sharpened, making the girl cower. “I was kidding hehe.”

Haseul crossed her arms and shook her head, “Mhmm…”

A few more minutes passed before a waiter came by taking their order. Hyunjin and Jiwoo insisted on the party platter version two, more meat to eat. They didn’t just stop there, they also ordered more entrees including dumplings, spicy rice cakes and japchae. It was a lot of food, Haseul was a bit worried they wouldn't be able to finish it but then she remembered everyone was capable of eating an ungodly amount of food in one sitting and still be able to wear the same size of pants the next day. They’ll be fine.

The man ignited both of the grills, casting a very brief but intense flame. Hyunjin and Jiwoo cooed at the vibrancy together before it died down to the perfect setting. By instinct, Hyejoo grabs the tongs and begins placing the various slabs of beef, chicken and pork belly onto the grill. The problem was she didn’t wait long enough for the instant sizzle, instead getting an awkward slap sound.

“Oops…” Hyejoo mumbled before giggling to herself as Jinsoul cursed out loud.

“Son Hyejoo!!” Jiwoo shouted before pinching the bridge of her nose.

“What?! It’s gonna get hot and cook later anyways chill out.”

“That was the most anticlimactic and pathetic thing I witnessed in my life.” Chaewon chuckles.

“Alright then I’m not giving you any of the pork belly, everyone else gets it but you if you wanna be like that.”

“BABY I’M KIDDING!”

“Don’t worry!” Jinsoul cut in, reaching over for the other pair of tongs. “I got you sweetie!”

Chaewon and Hyunjin grimaced as the blonde began to flip the still very raw meat on the grill. 

“Soul…” Haseul groaned. “What are you doing.”

“I’m trying to grill the meat for Hyunjin and Chaewon.” Jinsoul answered innocently.

“Just put it back on the plate.”

“It’s gonna get hot don’t worry!” 

The friends sat in silence as Jinsoul continued to what could’ve been seen as playing with food. With a sigh and feeling defeated, Hyunjin piled her plate with the other entrees ordered. Chaewon joined her and the two stared at the grill, hoping the raw red would turn into a crispy brown.

“AHH! IT’S COOKING YOU GUYS LOOK!” Jinsoul shouted with excitement, putting the piece up in the air. For a split second the girls perked up, their mouths beginning to water. They quickly deflated seeing that only a tiny little spot was now a cross between gray and brown. “Whaaat?! It’s cooking see!”

“You should’ve put it back on the plate, don’t taunt us like this.” Hyunjin pouted.

The older blonde frowned, placing it back on the grill, “HELLOOO? It’s cooking sheesh...”

  
  


Finally after a few more minutes the grill became hot enough to start cooking. It didn’t take very long but with everyone being hungry acting dramatic was bound to happen. Jinsoul and Haseul ended up taking on grill duties naturally as they were the oldest of the bunch. The two also had an ironclad will and acted as the parents of their friend group; meaning that _they_ would be the ones to take care of them all.

\------

Yeojin belted the high note into the mic, causing the room to roar. They had never heard their friend sing like this before and it was a little telling given that Yeojin’s picks for the night were all break up and heartbreak songs. Heejin made a mental note to ask about it later.

Yerim clapped as Yeojin went to sit back down after finishing her song. The best friends did their special and not so secret handshake before each of them popped a piece of fried chicken in their mouths. 

Sooyoung and Kahei walked hand in hand to the front, adding an extra sway to their hips. The remaining friends that were seated reacted almost unanimously if it weren’t for Jungeun’s sour expression. 

“I do not like where this is going.” Jungeun mugged before taking a straight shot of soju.

“We’re gonna turn up the tension.” Sooyoung said into the microphone with a hint of sultry.

“What ten-”

“Feel free to sing along.” Kahei winked.

“I _really_ do not like where this is going.” Jungeun complained as she poured herself another shot of soju. 

“You’re such a hater.” Heejin chuckled as she shook her head.

“Well I like where this is going! GO SOOYOUNG AND KAHEI UNNIE!!!” Yerim cheered, standing up to dance along to the rhythm.

“GOD NOT THIS SONG…” Jungeun wailed, reaching for the hennessy this time.

Heejin gasped, grabbing her chest, “HAVANA? I LOVE THIS SONG!”

The girl strutted over to Yerim who was dancing along as Sooyoung and Kahei turned their backs to read the lyrics on the screen. Jungeun continued to pour and down more shots on her own as Yeojin began to live tweet the whole thing. 

“HOW ARE YOU GUYS SINGLE?!” Yeojin shouted.

“I truly don’t know, Kahei you’re a catch!” Sooyoung spoke a little too loudly in the mic.

“And so are you! Why _are_ we single?!” Kahei asked astounded, setting the microphone down on the table. “Every girl I go on a date with, I don’t know she just doesn’t call back.” she sighed sadly, slumping into a seat.

“And every girl I meet,” Sooyoung slurred before sipping one of the five cocktails she ordered. “Well I don’t meet girls.”. The women broke out into hysterical laughter, punching Yerim’s shoulder and gasping for air. “Oh, oh my life is so sad.”

“Okay,” Yerim sang, taking away the cocktail from Sooyoung’s hand and replacing it with a bottle of water. “Time for water.”

Heejin stood up with a shot glass in one hand and a bottle of makgeolli in the other, “We are all great young women-”

“Hey where-where did you get that? I didn’t see that, did you hide it? I would’ve had that if I saw it. Oh my god is it the peach flavored one? I love peach flavored things.” Jungeun cut off.

“Yes it is,” Heejin shushed gently, patting the girl’s back. “Okay anyways! And one day we will all find equally great people to date!”

Heejin poured the rice wine into empty glasses pushed towards her.

“To a good school year!!” Heejin shouted before clinking glasses.

Yerim fake yawned, “Nerd, why are we drinking to school when we were just talking about dating people.” 

“It’s the first day of the school year, don’t you want a good year?”

“Good point…”

“I’LL DRINK TO THAT!” Sooyoung said loudly, raising her bottle of water.

Shortly after, the friends hit their drinks together before downing it in one go, all the while yelling happily. Despite the alcohol in their system, any time all of them were in the same room as each other they’d make the most of it because they all knew that their friendships would last a lifetime and probably pass onto generations mainly because they all made a pact to have their future kids become friends with one another.

Later on in the night, they all jumped, making the room shake as Sooyoung and Yeojin decided to duet to a DJ Doc song. Heejin was almost certain they were gonna be asked to quiet down or kicked out.

“JEON HEEJIN GET OFF YOUR PHONE AND COME SING!” Yerim said

“What are you doing replying to my tweet when you’re the one

\---------

Hyunjin frowned as Chaewon fed Hyejoo a lettuce wrap. The girl quickly got out her phone to tweet about her friends’ public display of affection. It’s not that she was jealous or anything, more so she liked to tease the both of them. The blonde noticed however and laughed at her phone and replied to the tweet about them.

“You’re mad because you’re lonely!” Chaewon teased.

The others at the table looked at the two friends weirdly who stuck their tongues out at each other. 

“Now now Chaewon, the rest of us at this table are single.” Haseul sighed.

“We’re _all_ lonely here,” Hyunjin jokes “If I’m single everyone else is single!”

“We need to find you a girlfriend my friend.” the blonde snickered before drinking from her cup.

Hyunjin shook her head, “No thanks I’ll pass.”

Hyunjin couldn’t even imagine dating another girl right now. She was perfectly fine with being single, at least for now. Not only that, she didn’t think there would be another girl to get her like _she_ did. Maybe she was being dramatic but keeping to herself was her best bet of being safe. In the distant future, sure she’d try again but for now; not a chance. 

“I want a girlfriend too,” Jinsoul spoke up, raising her hand. “I’m tired of being the booty call.”

“Wait, I thought you were the one to get the booty calls?” Jiwoo questions suspiciously. 

The older blonde frowns and dismisses her with a wave of her hand. “I stopped doing both. The point is I’m ready for a relationship. I want a girlfriend.”

“The newest member of ‘I want a girlfriend twitter’!” Hyejoo chuckles before applauding. The rest of the girls soon join her as Jinsoul pouts but not in the cute way.

“I’m sick…” Jinsoul mutters before sipping on her water.

“GET BETTER!!” Hyunjin laughs loudly, slamming a fist onto the table.

“OH THIS IS EVIL!! I WANT A GIRLFRIEND!!” Jinsoul whines, flailing her arms like a baby.

Then, a boy from the table behind them scoots his chair in between Jinsoul and Haseul. 

“What about a boyfriend? I’ll date you.” He smiles.

Jinsoul turns her head back at him, shocked at a stranger putting himself into their conversation. The deer in headlights expression quickly turns into a sweet smile.

“Oh please, even if I were into guys I’d have higher standards than you,” Jinsoul scoffs. Each girl at the table, struggles to keep in their laughter as Jinsoul cruelly rejects the boy. “Turn around onion breath.”

She waves her finger around just as he turns around in defeat. Jinsoul flips her hair back and pops a piece of grilled meat from her plate into her mouth.

“Anyways I want a girlfriend so I could hold her hand and give her little kisses.” she says innocently, right before everyone at the table gives into their suppressed laughter.

“What’s so funny?”

Hyunjin shakes her head and leans onto the table, “I need new friends.”

Chaewon snorts and points at her with her chopsticks. “You’re stuck with us loser.”

\-----

Days passed and Hyunjin hadn’t seen Heejin because suddenly her sister was granted a few days off. So, instead of sitting through class that lasted longer than it should have, she was out and about getting pedicures, going to a spa and just about everything she and her sister could squeeze in before she would have to go back. Her sister and her got along extremely well, now at least. When they were younger they fought often and it wasn’t until Seolhyun graduated that they began getting along. Nowadays she doesn’t see her sister much anymore, really only a few times of the year. Still though she was made as Hyunjin’s emergency contact since both of their parents up and decided to rejoin the military after Hyunjin finished high school. Seolhyun still made her catch up on her assignments while they were on their “Kim Sister Bonding Trip” so she wouldn’t fall behind so early in the school year.

So with each day without Heejin, Hyunjin thought about seeing her again. She thought about how she’d have to complete the oh so very not that important favor of getting Hansol to get a girlfriend. She really questioned why he couldn’t just ask her himself. It wasn’t like Hansol to be the timid type ever. He was comfortable with just about everything and everyone somehow. It didn’t make sense to her, the only connection was that they were lab partners and that was pretty much it. They weren’t exactly friends and Hyunjin hasn’t seen or talked to her since then so she didn’t really see how this plan of his was going to work out. If Hyunjin were in her shoes she wouldn’t even consider dating Hansol if he didn’t have the balls to try and get to her herself. But she thinks Heejin was probably nicer than she was. 

**Hansol**

  
  


**Hansol:** please don’t forget!

**Hyunjin:** shut up or im not helping you

**Hansol:** SOWWY

 **Hyunjin:** you're on thin ice

  
  


Sighing, Hyunjin goes to switch to a different song and puts her phone in her back pocket. As she swung open the door, to her surprise she wasn’t the first one. Heejin sprung up with energy the second she laid eyes on Hyunjin.

She waved a little, hoping Hyunjin would see. The girl didn’t see her though because right as she waved her hand that’s when Hyunjin coincidentally pulled out her phone. To save her pride and herself from embarrassment, Heejin takes out her notebook from her backpack. She goes over the notes she took quietly to herself as more people start filling the room. With each day Hyunjin didn’t show up, Heejin made sure to take really good notes for her. She even highlighted important things and words to know so that it would be easier for Hyunjin to copy. Admittedly she was a little bummed to not see Hyunjin already sitting there. She wondered where she was every time she walked in and saw the seat she sat in empty. Heejin scans her notes over and over again to make sure every word was neat and readable. 

“Hey give me your number.” Hyunjin said to Heejin right as she sat down. 

It was the first thing she said to her, no greeting of any kind. Just a demand. It took a bit for Heejin to register it because she wasn’t used to this. She was used to being asked for her number usually by someone flustered and giddy. Not once by someone with so much confidence like Hyunjin had at the moment. It was refreshing to say the least. 

“Uh what for?”

A chuckle came from the other girl, “We’re lab partners duh. It’d be easier for us to communicate and do our assignments.”

“Oh yeah right!” Heejin laughed. Of course it was just for school, it made the most sense for them.

“I mean you don’t have to…” Hyunjin joked as she played with her fingers and hung her head low.

Heejin lightly pushed her, making Hyunjin smile brightly. To Heejin this kind of interaction felt familiar to her and briefly made her believe she had known Hyunjin longer than she actually did. It was relieving to her though that she and Hyunjin were getting along. Part of her was afraid they wouldn’t become friends or that she had forgotten her name since she hadn’t gone to class for a bit. But she didn’t forget, it would have been hard to forget someone whose presence was as cool and strong as Hyunjin’s. Heejin hoped to be cool enough for the two of them to be friends.

“Give me your phone and I’ll give you mine!” Heejin smiled, handing her phone over as Hyunjin did the same. “Put a heart next to your name!”

“Why?”

“So it’ll look cute duh.”

“But I don’t wanna…”

“Just do it please!”

“Ugh fine.” Hyunjin sighed, defeatedly. 

After handing back each other’s phones, they fell back into silence. Again. Heejin thought to herself for a moment, thinking of something interesting to bring up just to start another conversation with Hyunjin. She was gonna be stuck with her until the class was over and she might as well try to befriend her. Nothing came in mind and she just about gave up, shifting her attention to the powerpoint their professor was beginning to present.

“In case you were wondering,” Hyunjin suddenly whispers “I was with my sister for a few days and that’s why I wasn’t here.” she explains.

“Oh that’s fine! Did you have fun at least?”

“I did,” Hyunjin nods. “I assume you probably weren’t having fun here.”

“Yeah it was pretty boring without you,” Heejin admits. She gasped loudly as she suddenly remembered the notes she so neatly took for Hyunjin. “OH! By the way, I took good notes, you can take a picture and copy them later!”

Before she knew it, Heejin’s notebook was in her hands. Looking at Heejin shyly smiling at her, she was beginning to feel bad. 

Hyunjin sheepishly hands the notebook back to her, “Oh I’m actually caught up with notes thanks though you’re so sweet.”

“Oh okay cool then!”

Hyunjin smiles to herself as she leans back into her chair at the thoughtful gesture.

  
  


Almost dozing off halfway into the lecture, Heejin suddenly wakes up from a text message from Hyunjin. She glances over to Hyunjin, who had been eyeing her, the corner of her lips tugging upwards. 

**Hyunjin <3**

  
  


**Hyunjin:** i hate this

**Heejin:** well

**Hyunjin:** let’s get coffee after this yeah?

**Heejin:** why are we texting we’re literally sitting next to each other hhh

**Hyunjin:** i dunno 

i mean also prof started talking about the syllabus so…

**Heejin:** oh sorry suddenly i caught the flu looks like i can’t make it to coffee :(

  
  


Heejin faces her phone down and begins to really try to pay attention to the power point. Hyunjin’s smile drops as she turns her head and reads the slides too. The problem was, her sister made her do extra notes so she’s good with notes for another few classes. The girl turns a page in her notebook, starting to sketch random things. Really just about anything that pops in her mind.

“Yeah.” Heejin whispers.

“What?”

“Coffee. Let’s go after this.”

“Alright cool.”

  
  


\--------

They ended up in the coffee shop near campus. It wasn’t the best option but it was the nearest to them so it would have to do. 

Hyunjin taps her foot anxiously just as Heejin walks over to her after taking her order.

“I feel like we’re already doing a lot in class.” Heejin brings up.

“What?” Hyunjin chuckles. “We’re just taking notes.”

“Yes, but a lot of notes.”

Hyunjin crosses her arms and tilts her head, “What exactly were you expecting…?”

“Honestly I don’t know,” Heejin admits with a huff. “I just hate doing work.”

“Oh me too. I think you’d be weird if you actually liked doing homework.”

Heejin gasps, “Well I used to up until I started college. High school work wasn’t so bad.”

The other girl shakes her head. “God not me, I only did well because we’d have study parties. That and my sister would text me only to tell me to study and do my homework.”

“She’s a good sister for that!”

“Mmm is she though?”

“Sounds like it to me.”

The two gaze at each other for a little longer than they should’ve before Hyunjin breaks it by getting her iced americano. Heejin gets hers called quickly after

“You like those things?” Heejin asks 

“They’re delicious and my fuel.” Hyunjin hums.

“I always gotta have cream or milk and definitely sugar,” Heejin says as they walk out. “I don’t know I don’t think I could drink it like that, I admire people who do though.”

“Admire?” Hyunjin asks with a laugh.

“I dunno. People who can drink it are probably tough.”

“Oh so you think I’m tough.” Hyunjin says slyly. 

“Alright that’s enough,” Heejin shakes her head. She checks the time on her phone and gasps. “Yeah I gotta get going. My class is a bit of a walk from here. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Hyunjin nods. “See you tomorrow.”

As the two girls walked in opposite directions, they both felt the sudden need to tweet about each other. In a good way of course, because even though their interaction together was limited, being hurt because of one another seemed far fetched. They both felt like a good friendship was a real possibility. 

  
  


Walking down the steps, Hyunjin feels a vibration in her back pocket. It could have gone two ways. One, the group chat or two, Hansol. She was hoping it was the group chat. Seeing the name she sighed in relief until she read the message Jinsoul sent.

  
  


**no brain cell goons**

**Jinsoul:** hyunjinnie who’s not so bad

**Hyunjin:** what

**Jinsoul:** your tweet

**Hyunjin:** oh

**Jiwoo:** has our hyunjin found herself a girlfriend?? owo

**Hyejoo:** wait what

**Chaewon:** whoaaaa somebody likes hyunjin? Fr???

**Haseul:** who is it?

**Hyunjin:** im gonna kick your ass chaewon

**Chaewon:** BRING IT GIANT

**Jinsoul:** WHOMST IS IT HYUNJIN

**Hyunjin:** its jeon heejin

**Chaewon:** WHHHOOOOAAAAA THERE

**Jiwoo:** omg really? good for you!

**Hyunjin:** it’s not like that!

**Chaewon:** ItS nOt LiKe ThAt

**Hyejoo:** you’re gonna be like royalty now that you’re dating her

**Hyunjin:** we’re not dating we’re lab partners

**Jinsoul:** ooooh you got c h e m i s t r y together huh

**Hyunjin:** it's not chemistry we got bio

**Jiwoo:** so you guys are not dating

**Hyunjin:** we’re not

**Jinsoul:** they are

  
  


**Hyunjin:** WE JUST MET

  
  


**Hyejoo:** i bet she’s really pretty in person i’ve only seen her youtube covers

**Haseul:** do you think she’s really pretty?

**Chaewon:** O_O

**Jiwoo:** O_O

**Jinsoul:** answer this we need this for scientific purposes

**Hyunjin:** i feel like if i give an answer y’all are gonna twist it up and use it against me

  
  


**Haseul** : realistically we probably will

**Jiwoo:** ^^

  
  
  


The girl groans out loud, earning some looks from the people passing by. Slightly frustrated, she shoves her phone in her back pocket and takes a big sip of her drink. She absolutely hated being teased by her friends. She was all for giving it but could not stand receiving it. Now with Heejin in her life, the teasing would probably last for a good four months Hyunjin thinks. She picks up her pace but stops in her tracks when she feels another vibration in her pocket. Hyunjin sighs, and pulls it out and prepares for another continuation of “Pick on Me” in the group until it wasn’t them this time but Hansol. 

  
  


\-----

While on her way, Heejin scrolls through twitter to make the walk to class feel faster than it actually was. Then the group chat notification popped in with Sooyoung sending a text. Heejin raised her eyebrows at the message.

**asian invasion**

**Sooyoung:** you went on a coffee date heejin?

**Heejin:** you saw my tweet huh

**Sooyoung:** was it with your pretty lab partner

Heejin gasped at that and looked all around her, looking to see if Sooyoung was actually spying on her.

**Heejin:** whoa how’d you know that

**Sooyoung:** OMG I WAS JUST MESSING WITH YOU

**Yerim:** ayeee thats ma girl

**Jungeun:** she likes you back? wow thats whats up heejin got game i see

**Kahei:** congrats for not being lonely anymore!

**Heejin:** we’re not dating we just hung out and stuff

**Yeojin:** haha okie

**Heejin:** i need new friends

She chokes at the thought of dating Hyunjin. She was insanely pretty, anyone with eyes could see that. Being in her presence was nice and talking to her wasn’t even uncomfortable. The only problem was, she’s never dated a girl before. For years, Heejin spent them ignoring her attraction to girls until finally one day she found herself watching SNSD music videos back to back and found that she really liked Yuri in a way most girls in her school wouldn’t. She’s had a number of boyfriends and countless confessions from boys but none, significantly from a girl. Sometimes she felt like girls didn’t like her or even know she was bisexual, despite being openly out. So Heejin suddenly feels a rush of heat in her cheeks when she thinks of holding Hyunjin’s hand because for the first time she’s off her game. As fast as she thinks of going on more coffee dates, she throws all those thoughts away because just like every other girl, they would only stay as friends.

\-----

With the day over, instead of heading back home Hyunjin trudges over to the usual spot where she, Hansol and Jonghoon usually hang out. She didn’t know why exactly they were meeting up because all Hansol said was to be there. Although Hyunjin wasn’t an idiot so knowing why they were meeting up was pretty obvious. Operation Heejin. 

Hyunjin pulls the door open and spots the two boys easily as Hansol waved at her frantically.

“Hey guys,” Hyunjin nods as she sets her bag down on the floor and takes a seat across Hansol and Jonghoon. She notices that instead of their usual drinks of beer was replaced by water. Usually when the three met up it meant a night for drinks so the water was telling of how their night was going to turn out. “Drinking water I see.”

“Oh yes, I gotta cover someone’s shift at the restaurant later so not tonight.” Jonghoon pouts sadly. Hyunjin was a little relieved to hear that, drinking didn’t sound too fun tonight. Normally she’d be up for it but she was dying to eat the ice cream she was saving for the day.

“Actually do you think that when Jonghoon has to go we can hang out with Heejin tonight?” Hansol asks as he fidgets in place.

“Oh?” Hyunjin asks as she pours herself a glass of water. “You finally decided to get her number yourself and ask her out?”

“Actually,” Hansol starts. Hyunjin eyes him suspiciously as she drinks her water. “I was hoping you’d text and ask her right now?”

The girl nearly chokes and places her glass down and regains her posture as Hansol and Jonghoon look at her with wide eyes.

“What? Is this really why we’re meeting up?”

Hansol whines, “Well not just that I wanted to catch up on you guys too! Plus Jonghoon might be accepted into the exchange program! This might be one of our last chances to hang out!”

“Actually I got accepted, I’m leaving for Japan next semester.”

“SEE!”

Hyunjin claps for her friend as he shyly pushes up his glasses, “Well congrats! That’s exciting!”

“Thank you.” he hums. 

Hansol pouts sadly, “Our little group will be broken up.”

“Ah don’t be like that,” Jonghoon says as he pats his back. “I’ll send you guys videos from Japan.”

It was a weird little group they had Hyunjin thinks, and it had happened randomly too. It was all because Jonghoon gave them a round of wings on the house and Hansol wouldn’t stop pestering him to sit with them. Hansol insisted they’d wait all night for him to join and when he finally did, he jumped right into forming their little group. Hyunjin didn’t mind though she had a lot of fun that night. Truthfully didn’t expect them to have more after that but at least every month without fail, they’d meet for drinks. The problem was because of their differences, there wasn’t really much to talk about, really it was Hansol holding the three together somehow. He was really good at making friends which led her back to her confusion. Why was it so hard for Hansol to just finally ask Heejin out himself?

“What time do you have to go?” Hyunjin asks.

“In like 10 minutes.” Jonghoon huffs.

“Better guess I text Heejin huh?”

“SO YOU’RE GONNA DO IT?” Hansol asks loudly.

Hyunjin flinches as Hansol reaches over to grasp her hands in his, “...Yes.” she says, taking away her hands. The sooner she does this, the sooner he’d stop being weird.

“AWESOME!” Hansol cheers.

**Heejin <3**

**Hyunjin:** hey

  
  
  


**Heejin:** hiii

**Hyunjin:** wyd? If you don’t mind me asking

  
  


**Heejin:** i mind. please leave

  
  


**Hyunjin:** sheeeesh

**Heejin:** IM KIDDING AKAJSBS

i was just messing around with my guitar. you?

**Hyunjin:** im with my friend hansol rn

he says hi btw

**Heejin:** tell him i said hi!

**Hyunjin:** this is gonna sound a little weird but… he thinks you’re cute

  
  


**Heejin:** lmao what’s his name again?

**Hyunjin:** lee hansol

Hyunjin stares at her phone as Heejin’s rapid fast responses suddenly come to a halt. She glances up at Hansol who was hunched over the table, anxiously biting his nails. Jonghoon shoots up from his seat and grabs his backpack.

“Shit sorry guys they need me to come early,” he says frantically. “We can catch up later!” 

Before he leaves, Hansol gets up to walk him out. Hyunjin wasn’t really listening to what Hansol had said because she was so focused on Heejin not texting back so abruptly. She didn’t forget to wave Jonghoon goodbye just as Hansol slung his arm around him and walked towards the door.

**Heejin:** OH! i know him! we went to high school together!

**Hyunjin:** great well his number is XXX-XXX-XXXX so you can just go ahead

and text him if you’re interested. he has many friends but for some reason is

really terrible when it comes to getting a date. he’s a really great guy though

  
  


Quick and easy like a band aid.

  
  


**Heejin:** haha okay he seems like a nice guy i don’t know him too well but he is friendly and cute

**Hyunjin:** you don’t find it weird that i just gave you my friends number?

**Heejin:** well kind of but he’s friends with you so

  
  


**Hyunjin:** are you busy rn?

**Heejin:** nope

**Hyunjin:** okay im picking you up and taking you to the cafe on 

82nd so you two can meet formally

**Heejin:** HHHHHH

**Hyunjin:** send me your addy please

**Heejin:** are you leaving him for me?

**Hyunjin:** only for a couple of minutes now addy please

**Heejin:** alright [address] wait let me get ready

  
  


Hansol makes it back to their booth and slumps down in the seat. Hyunjin stands up and puts her backpack on. The boy looks at her panicked and stands with her.

“Where are you going?”

“You’re gonna be at the cafe on 82nd to meet Heejin,” Hyunjin answers. “Get your stuff I’m gonna pick her up and drop her off.”

“Wait seriously?! Hyunjin you’re the best!!”

The girl smirks and tilts her chin up, “I know.”

“Wait don’t you think I should pick her up though?”

Hyunjin looks at him weirdly, “Would you really want her to get into a stranger’s car rather than someone she knows?”

“I’m not a stranger though?” Hansol asks, scratching his head. 

Hyunjin wanted to slap her forehead right then and there. “You are to her. Now get going, we’ll meet you there.”

“Cool.” Hansol smiles.

They stand there for a few more moments until Hyunjin rolls her eyes. 

“Now!”

“OH? You meant _now_ now! Got it, I’ll get going yeah!” Hansol quickly rushes out the door and nearly runs into a table on the way out. If he and Heejin began dating after this… well. It was none of her business anyways. Following Hansol slowly and to the way of her car, she goes back to continuing her conversation with Heejin.

**Hyunjin:** heejin you look fine

**Heejin:** yOU CANT EVEN SEE ME

**Hyunjin:** yeah but i was with you earlier today and you looked pretty

**Heejin:** but im in sweats now though

Hyunjin doesn’t answer her and instead throws her backpack in the trunk of her car. After getting inside that’s when she decided to answer. 

**Hyunjin:** idc im picking you up rn

**Heejin:** HYUNJIN WAIT

Funnily, she started her engine and backed out of her spot. Heejin didn’t live too far from their spot. Looking at the GPS map, she was ten minutes away. Eight if she sped. 

**Hyunjin:** stop texting me texting while driving is dangerous

  
  


**Heejin:** YOURE RIGHT SHIT IG I’LL SEE YOU IN A FEW

WAIT WHY ARE YOU TEXTING BACK

**Hyunjin:** .

**Heejin:** STOP BE SAFE PLEASE  
COME BACK IN ONE PIECE

**Hyunjin:** okie dokie

**Heejin:** HYUNJIN STOP TEXTING ME

Heejin nearly fell off her chair and hit her face on the floor in a hurry. She scrambled looking through her closet for an outfit to look presentable. She couldn’t just wear the same clothes as she did earlier, god no. She had to change in the coolest outfit she owned. She needed to look good not only because she was being set up with a guy she barely remembered until she looked through her yearbook. No she also had to look cool enough for Hyunjin.

Puckering her lips after applying lip gloss in the mirror, her heart jumps to her throat when she hears a ding from her phone. It was Hyunjin and she was already waiting inside her car outside. 

Heejin nearly trips and falls down the stairs as she skipped steps to get to Hyunjin quicker. She had never been so thankful to live alone in that moment. 

Outside she sees Hyunjin leaning against her car and having her arms crossed, probably to keep warm. 

_How does she look so cool standing there like that what the fuck._

“Hey!” Heejin says, closing the distance between them.

Hyunjin starts to chuckle a little too much once they are face to face. Heejin panics and swallows a huge lump in her throat. Maybe she looked like a total loser and Hyunjin was throwing tomatoes at her in her mind.

“You look really good. I told you, you had nothing to worry about.” Hyunjin smirks as she pulls out her phone to take pictures.

The same feeling of heat rushed back to Heejin from the compliment and from the impromptu photoshoot.

“You look great!” Hyunjin shouts. “Do a pose!”

The other girl covers her face in embarrassment but couldn’t stop laughing either. Hyunjin must be her friend. She was too cool to lose. 

“You’re embarrassing me can we just go now?” Heejin whines.

Hyunjin puts away her phone, satisfied with the pictures she had taken. She even tweets her favorite one, it was a blurry one but she still liked it in a way. She also liked Heejin. As a friend.

“Yes ma’am!” Hyunjin salutes and gets inside as Heejin does. “So how are you feeling? Excited? Nervous?”

“Mmm I’d say excited.” Heejin replies as she adjusts her seatbelt.

“Well alright then! Let’s get going shall we?”

As Hyunjin begins to drive down the street, Heejin uses the opportunity to tweet and collect her thoughts.

\-----

**asian invasion**

**Sooyoung:** you’re with your lab partner arent you

Heejin knew it was coming. 

**Heejin:** AJAKSNSBS

**Sooyoung:** A HA

**Jungeun:** heejin GOT game

**Yerim:** what’s her name??

**Heejin:** kim hyunjin she’s our age

**Yeojin:** the really pretty art major?! 

who knew heejin could get a girl like THAT

Heejin frowns at that. She so could too get a girl like that. She just struggled in the dating girls field is all. It also didn’t surprise her that Yeojin immediately knew who she was. The girl knew everyone. 

**Kahei:** send pics idk what she looks like

**Yerim:** hold on lemme find her instagram

The girl shakes her phone at that like she could find her instagram so easi-

**Yerim:** [instagram pic]

she wasn’t very hard to find but oml shes breathtaking

_WHAT THE HELL_

Heejin looks at the photo of Hyunjin and lowers her brightness so it wouldn’t be too suspicious that she was looking at a picture of her right next to her. Yerim was right though, she was breathtaking. 

**Heejin:** STOP STALKING MY LAB PARTNER

**Yerim:** heejin if you’re not dating her then can i

**Jungeun:** AKSJSSB

**Yerim:** IM KIDDING I WOULD NEVER DATE SOMEBODY YOU LIKE

**Heejin:** I DONT LIKE HER LIKE THAT OMGGG

AND NO I WOULDVE SAID NO REGARDLESS

**Kahei:** is it weird i want to meet her

**Yeojin:** ALSKSJS ITS OKAY ME TOO

**Sooyoung:** why are you two hanging out again anyway O_O

**Heejin:** she’s setting me up with a guy i knew from high school

**Jungeun:** oh

**Yeojin:** this got boring NEXT

**Kahei:** i knew it was too good to be true for heejin getting

getting with someone looking like that

**Sooyoung** : AJAKSHVW KAHEI

**Heejin:** oh that hurt real bad

\-----

“You honestly look fine!” Hyunjin said as she slowed down.

It was a red light and she took the opportunity to lower the volume of her music playing and take in the girl next to her. She smiled as Heejin noticed her looking at her. Before hiding her face in her hands, Hyunjin noticed the way the red light reflected on her features. She took a mental picture, making sure to remember the way the light illuminated on her cheeks.

“Stop lying! You’re only saying that!” Heejin whines as she scrambles in her seat.

Their eyes met briefly when she finally dropped her hands and for a moment Heejin forgot why she was in the car with her. Right now it was just them. The corner of Hyunjin’s mouth tugged as she turned her head back to the light which had just turned green and continued to drive. Doing so broke the weird trance she had over the other girl.

“I’m really not.” Hyunjin says quietly.

Heejin sighs and looks out the window because what she wanted to say, she was too nervous to be looking at her when she said it.

“You’re pretty too.”

“Thanks and you should take my compliment.” Hyunjin grinned.

Heejin brought her attention back to the girl and was able to catch a glimpse at Hyunjin’s canine teeth, the one that made her resemble a cat. Her jaw slightly dropped at how cute she looked. Yeojin was right. She was really pretty.

“Hyunjin?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you single?”

The question caused the driver to lightly chuckle. Heejin took note of her airy little laugh and couldn’t pinpoint as to how her heart started to skip beats. 

Hyunjin breathed through her nose and swallowed, “I am. Why do you ask?”

Heejin was genuinely shocked by her answer. Hyunjin single? How??

“Okay well I wasn’t expecting you to say yes.”

“I guess you could say I’m waiting for the right person. After my last, I don’t know…” Hyunjin drifts off. Her mind is filled with memories of her again. She needed to move on. “I’m also afraid of getting my heart broken again.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Maybe… maybe another time. Sorry.” Hyunjin apologizes.

“No it’s okay! I understand!” Heejin quickly says. 

She felt like she probably shouldn’t have asked that especially with how Hyunjin’s whole demeanor dropped. The mood was suddenly different and Heejin regretted it. The girl felt guilty, like she overstepped an unknown boundary.

“Thanks.”

They sat comfortably in silence the rest of the way until they reached the cafe. It was a quick drive and Heejin couldn’t stop replaying that moment in her head over and over again. She totally killed the vibe and it was her fault, she should’ve just asked a normal question but no she just had to let her curiosity and wonder about the girl get to her. Leaving the car, Heejin gets a text, saving her from her thoughts.

**Messages**

**Yerim:** ditch the dude and go for her

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hehehe let me know what you thought! @kimjungeunsz
> 
> to everyone who’s reading you will always be the ao3 version ilysm but i know i’ve always taken a long time to update but even more so now bc i work full time 💔 please be patient with me ❤️ 😭


End file.
